


Snuggle Therapy

by wordsareleftbehind (froggydarren)



Series: Daisies [8]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 01:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggydarren/pseuds/wordsareleftbehind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Darren is in charge again and colds are highly contagious.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snuggle Therapy

Chris pretty much stumbles into the house after a full day of interviews, a photo shoot for the author photo for his latest book and a line of meetings with his editors and publishers, barely able to keep his eyes open because of the early start and the short night before.

"Babe?" he calls out quietly, worrying immediately when he doesn't hear the usual response from Darren.

He throws his bag on the couch and pets a content Brian on the way towards the bedroom. There's no one in there, which adds to his worry, so he heads for Daisy's room, listening for any sound at all in the silence of the house. It's in the door to the nursery that he stops, a fond smile tugging on his lips.

The bundle of blankets in Darren's lap barely stirs, quiet and obviously asleep, just like Darren himself is. Chris steps closer and his eyebrows immediately scrunch in worry when he notices the layer of sweat on his husband's forehead and the uneasy shifting behind Darren's eyelids. He takes Daisy out of Darren's arms and hums when he sees Darren attempt to jolt out of the rocking chair he's curled up in.

"Shh, I'm just putting her in the crib, honey," he whispers to settle Darren down, "I'll be right back."

The little girl continues sleeping restlessly when Chris lays her down in her crib and covers her with a blanket, leaning down to kiss the crown of her head. She still feels a little warmer than he's comfortable with but a lot better than when he'd left in the morning. Meanwhile, Darren tries to uncurl his limbs to get off the chair and Chris shoots a worrying look in his direction.

"Babe, you're sick," he mutters when he walks back to Darren.

"'m fine," Darren mumbles as he rubs his eyes to get them open.

"Come on, sleep time," Chris helps him up and sucks in a breath when Darren sways a little.

"No, Daisy," Darren tries to protest.

"She's much better, sweetie," Chris rubs Darren's back, "I'm home now, come on, time to get you medicated."

"Don't need anything," Darren grumbles.

"Yes you do," Chris puts a hand against Darren's forehead and his eyes widen, "You're burning up!"

"'s okay. Just a cold."

"Of course, honey," Chris' voice softens, "Come on now, cool shower and then bed."

"No seducing, Colfer," Darren replies sleepily, the smile he tries to show not quite working.

"Not now, that's for sure," he watches Darren frown at the chuckle that slips past Chris' lips, "Feverish isn't really the most attractive look on you."

"'m _fine_ ," Darren insists weakly, "'s just been a long day."

"I know," Chris finally manages to coax Darren into the bathroom.

He tugs on the hem of Darren's shirt and helps pull it off, then reaches for the string on the sweatpants that Darren's changed into during the day. Chris frowns again, because that wasn't what Darren was wearing in the morning, when Chris was leaving for work.

"Has she been sick?" he asks while he tries to get Darren out of the clothes.

"Mhm," Darren hums and nods then hisses because the movement is clearly painful, "Threw up only once, but got it all on me."

"No wonder you got sick too," Chris flips the shower switch, "Need help in here or will you manage?"

"Offering to scrub my…" Darren finally manages a smirk, "back?"

"Again, not the most attractive right now, Dar," Chris laughs, "And put away that pout, we'll talk seduction when you can stand upright without looking like you're gonna keel over any second."

"Standing up, eh?"

"Shower, Criss," Chris frowns and moves Darren's hand to the handle on the side, "Hold here, don't want to be scraping you off the floor."

"Bossy," Darren mutters in response but steps under the water, "Like it."

Chris walks off to grab a clean towel and comes back just in time to see Darren almost nodding off under the steady stream.

"Come on, bedtime, honey."

"Yes Mama," Darren rolls his eyes.

Chris sees how even that movement makes Darren uncomfortable and he helps his husband dry off. As they slowly shuffle over to the bedroom, Darren's getting less and less steady on his feet. He falls face firsts, still naked, onto the cool bedsheets and immediately burrows his head into the pillow. Chris nudges him to move a little to get at least some underwear on, then holds out the bottle of cold medicine out.

"Ugh," Darren makes a disgusted face, "Wish I could take the other type, 's strawberry."

"It's also for kids, honey," Chris chuckles, "And I hate to break it to you, but you're not five years old anymore."

"Be weird, seeing as we've a baby," Darren's eyes brighten a little from the feverish daze, "She's better now."

"She is," Chris leans down to place a gentle kiss on Darren's forehead, "You did good, Dar, but now rest. I'll check on her."

"But you," Darren mumbles as the medicine starts kicking in, "Sleep."

"I won't be long," Chris whispers and lifts off the bed, "I might bring the baby basket in here so we can all get some sleep."

"She's too big for it now," Darren begins to say but his voice fades out with the last word.

By the time Chris is at the door, Darren's already breathing evenly, though the rattling in his chest is still making him frown. He stops in the hallway, digs out the portable crib they'd bought for trips and sets it up in the master bedroom.

"Hey sweetie," he greets Daisy quietly, "You got Daddy sick."

The little girl babbles a little, awake again but Chris knows she'll drift back to sleep soon. He carries her over to their room, checks the crib and settles her in gently. With the reassurance that he's near if either of them would need him, he throws his clothes into the hamper and slides under the covers next to Darren. Arms wrapped around Darren's waist, Chris finally starts breathing without the undertone of panic rushing through his mind.

"Snuggle therapy," he whispers into Darren's ear when his hug is met with a grumble, "Plus I'm stealing your heat."

"Knew you thought I'm hot," Darren mumbles.

"Always, babe," Chris replies with a chuckle, "I'll show you how much when you're better, okay?"

"Mhm, love you."

"Love you both," Chris smiles and his eyes close as he lets sleep take over.


End file.
